Total Drama Cartoon Rivals
by The Awesome Writer100
Summary: Season 11! 16 contestants return in this season themed by rivalries! Who will win? Who will lose? In this awesome rival style'd season!
1. Season of Rivals

Chris:What's up?! Welcome to the brand new season! We are now in season 11 and this will be awesome. We have taken some of the biggest rivalries in the series and brought it to this season so yeah everyone's gonna be fighting with at Keats one other person. Yep the drama begins now. And here comes the cast!

The yacht comes and Eddy and Nazz come out.

Chris:You guys back together?

Eddy:Yep.

Nazz:Yeah dude.

Chris:Cool.

Billy and Mandy come out.

Billy:I feel myself winning this season.

Mandy:I want to win another season.

Eddy:Well you're not.

Mandy:Says who?

Eddy:Says me!

Cartman now back to normal comes out of the yacht.

Cartman:I'm back and ready to take my revenge on her!

Cartman points to Mandy.

Mandy:In your dreams fat boy.

Cartman:I'm not fat! I'm big boned!

Katz and Cajun Fox come out of the yacht.

Katz:It feels good to be back in the game.

Cajun Fox:You said it.

Katz and Cajun Fox high fived.

Rigby comes out of the yacht.

Rigby:WOOOOOOOHHOOOOOOOO! This seasons winner is in the house!

Eddy:You mean the first to leave is in the house.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Spongebob comes out.

Rigby:You got some nerve showing you're face around here!

Spongebob:Not this again.

Rigby:Hey pipsqueak this is the first guy to leave.

Rigby points to Spongebob.

Spongebob:Hey Philly said he'd be willing to come back on the show and beat you up again.

Rigby:I'll take him on anytime, anyplace, anywhere!

Bloo comes out of the yacht.

Bloo:Hello it's me back to win another season!

Bloo gets pushed.

Zim:I will win another season.

Bloo:You got lucky.

Spongebob:He is right you did get lucky.

Number 5 and Marceline come out.

Number 5:This is gonna be great.

Marceline:Yes I can't wait.

Edward comes out.

Edward:Guess who's back?!

Cartman:Shut up!

Edward:You shut up!

Finn and Panini are the last to come out of the yacht.

Finn:Yes! I'm back!

Panini:I want to win another season.

Chris:Okay so you're all here for another season.

Rigby:No duh!

Chris:Anyway...I have set Eddy and Rigby as captains and they will pick their teammates and Rigby since you lasted longer than Eddy last season you get to pick first.

Rigby:I choose Nazz!

Eddy:WHAT?!

Rigby:Hmm hmm.

Eddy:I choose Billy.

Billy:Really? Wow.

Rigby:Oh yeah! Bloo get over here!

Bloo:Okay cool.

Eddy:I'm going to go with Cajun Fox.

Cajun Fox:Wise choice kid.

Rigby:Katz is on my team!

Katz:WHAT?!

Rigby:Just get over here!

Eddy:I got Number 5.

Number 5:Sweet!

Rigby:I choose Finn!

Finn:Awesome.

Eddy:I'm going to choose Panini next.

Panini:Yay!

Rigby:I got Mandy.

Mandy:Finally.

Eddy:I guess I'll go with Marceline.

Marceline:Alright!

Rigby:My next pick is Edward!

Edward:That's good decision making.

Rigby and Edward high fived.

Eddy:I am choosing Cartman.

Cartman:Sweet dude.

Rigby:Cheesehead or Zim? That's easy! I choose Zim!

Bloo:What?! No!

Zim:Yes!

Eddy:Alright Spongebob get over here.

Spongebob:Okay.

Chris:Okay I got you're team names. Eddy's is Team Power Fist and Rigby's is Team Sharp Razors!

Rigby:Awesome!

Cajun Fox:I can't believe we are stuck with him?

Spongebob:Me?

Cajun Fox:YES YOU!

Rigby:HA! You suckers got him.

Katz:How embarrassing.

Spongebob:What's wrong with me?

Cajun Fox:You're weak is what it is.

Spongebob:I'm perfectly strong.

Katz:In what world dear boy?

Rigby:The world of morons.

Katz, Cajun Fox, Rigby, Edward, and Zim laugh.

Spongebob:Now you listen to me I'm not a moron!

Rigby:Hey cheesehead do you come with crackers too!

Katz, Cajun Fox, Rigby, Edward, and Zim laugh harder.

Finn:That's enough! Listen none of you even won a season. First of all Rigby and Cajun Fox never even made a finale, Katz lost to Panini, Edward you lost to me and Zim got lucky last season.

Nazz:Yeah the five of you are the losers. You should be ashamed of yourselves making fun of poor Spongebob. That's so immature dudes.

Katz:Oh I'm weeping like I care.

Cartman:Listen all of you guys can kiss the farthest part of my a** because I'm winning this season and nobody not even Mandy will stop me.

* * *

**Mandy:That's what he thinks.**

* * *

**Cartman:That hippie is not beating me this time.**

* * *

**Rigby:I'm ready for this season! Watch out season 11 because Rigby is in the house! I'm gonna gonna lead my team to victory and cheesehead and pipsqueak will eat my dust.**

* * *

In Razors cabin

Rigby:This season is gonna rock.

Edward:You said it.

Katz:We just need to get rid of dead weight.

Rigby:Everyone on this team is strong.

Zim:Except for the stupid blob.

Bloo:Excuse me? Well at least I didn't need luck to win a season.

Nazz:Stop fighting!

Mandy:It's the rival season. What did you think was gonna happen?

Finn:We all just need to get along.

Edward:Oh yeah Finn got lucky when he won a season too!

Finn:WHAT?! I beat you fair and square!

* * *

**Nazz:This is gonna be a long season.**

* * *

Eddy:This is gonna be an awesome season.

Cartman:Why do you get to be leader?

Eddy:What?

Cartman:I got to the finale the first season I was in and you're leader.

Eddy:I got to the finale in my first season too. In fact I won and it was also the first finale in this whole series.

Number 5:Looks like this is gonna get nasty.

* * *

Chris:This is gonna be an awesome season. Who do you think will leave first? Who do you think will go all the way? Find out who leaves first next time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

**Get ready for yet another awesome season.**


	2. Movies vs Movies

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals! We had 16 contestants retune for the season and tension was rising, We had a group of villains poking fun of Spongebob we had Eddy and Rigby be captions of the teams. What will happen now? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

Razors cabin

Katz woke up and he looked in a mirror.

Katz:WHO DREW ON MY FACE!

He turns to see Rigby, Edward, and Zim laughing.

Rigby:That's a good look for you dude.

Edward:Yeah Katz that's cool facial hair.

Katz:You did this didn't you?!

Rigby:Maybe I did or maybe I didn't.

Nazz:You guys are so immature. But then again he does deserve it.

Finn:Yeah being one of the biggest villains in this series.

Katz:I'm going to get rid of all of you.

Bloo:We're all on the same team.

Zim:Yeah we have this stupid blob on our team.

Edward:Hey better him then the piece of cheese.

Rigby:You got that right.

Mandy:This team is just getting better and better.

* * *

**Mandy:This team is useless.**

* * *

**Katz:So the raccoon, the platypus, and the alien are on my list to eliminate. From the other team I'm going after the piece of cheese and that rabbit that cheated me out of my money seasons ago.**

* * *

**Nazz:This team needs to work together if any of us want to win.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Eddy:Okay team as leader I say we put all of our power into the challenges.

Cajun Fox:I should be leader. I'm more better than this boy.

Eddy:Yeah right you haven't made the finale.

Cartman:I should be leader I made the finale.

Eddy:I made it before you.

Billy:I should be leader I made it to the finale in the very first season.

Eddy:And who was your opponent?

Billy:You.

Eddy:And who won?

Billy sighed.

Billy:You but that means nothing because you got lucky.

Marceline:Can you guys just get along.

Panini:Yeah this is going to get the team nowhere.

Spongebob:I agree.

Cartman:Listen cheese you're only saying that because no one wants you to be leader and if you were we would beat the crap out of you because you'd just want us to talk about our feelings.

Cartman, Cajun Fox, and Billy laugh.

Spongebob:How does it feel to be obese?

Cajun Fox, Billy, and Eddy laughed.

Cartman:I'm not fat I'm big boned you piece of crap! You know what come here.

Spongebob gets closer.

Spongebob:Huh?

Cartman punches Spongebob.

Cartman:Respect..

Cartman punches him again.

Cartman:My..

He punches Spongebob one more time.

Cartman:Authortah!

Spongebob is now beaten up on the ground.

Rigby:Hit him again!

Bloo:Shut up Rigby.

Chris:Okay I am here for your challenge! You're challenge is to pick make a action movie.

Rigby:AWESOME! I'm a pro at action!

Eddy:You're a pro at sucking.

Rigby:STOP TALKING!

* * *

**Rigby:Pipsqueak this he's so cool. I'll show him.**

* * *

Rigby:Okay so what's the action movie gonna be about.

Katz:How about me beating you up?

Rigby:How about we shave you fur.

Rigby laughs.

Katz:I'm this close into injuring you.

Bloo:Come on guys focus.

Mandy:Yeah so what's it gonna be about?

Nazz:I got it! Bloo, Finn, and Rigby are agents and they take in the evil trio of Zim, Mandy, and Katz!

Bloo:That's awesome!

Finn:Yeah.

Edward:What about me?!

Mandy:You can be our henchman.

Edward crosses his arms in anger.

* * *

**Edward:This sucks!**

* * *

Eddy:I don't know what to make.

Cartman:I know what to make. It's about me defeating the two annoying turds and a** licking fox.

Everyone:0_0

Cajun Fox:This kid has problems.

Panini:You think?! He beat up poor Spongebob for no reason.

Cartman:He called me fat!

Marceline:You are fat.

Cartman:I'm not fat I'm big boned.

Billy:I think it should be like about a boy who fights zombies.

Panini:Well we have to think of something fast.

Cartman:I want to do my movie.

* * *

**Panini:What are we going to do?**

* * *

Chris:Okay times up. Now let's welcome Philly.

Philly comes and he looks like a fish.

Rigby:THAT DUDE IS A FISH NOW?!

Edward:How pathetic.

Rigby and Edward laugh.

Philly:A lot of talk coming from two losers who fight like fish.

Rigby:Oh yeah! Well hey Edward why don't we fry this baby up.

Edward:I could go for some fish sticks right now.

Philly:I hear duck soap is good and maybe some Ratcoon stew.

Rigby:Ratcoon? That's not even clever dude.

Philly:I thought someone with your IQ would like it.

Everyone laughs.

Rigby:Oh yeah well...YOU'RE A FISH!

Chris:Lets get to the movies.

Bloo gets his teams movie.

Bloo:We call it Call of the Agents.

The movie starts

Katz:You'll never stop us.

Bloo:Yes we will.

Finn:Yeah I got more sword!

Bloo, Finn, and Rigby battle Mandy, Zim, and Katz

Movie ends

Philly:I give it a 9.

Rigby:That was a 10!

Mandy:Yeah.

* * *

**Philly:Yeah that's my rate for it so deal with it Rigby. That's what you get for always being such a messed up jerk.**

* * *

Billy:Ours is called Attack of the Zombie Fox.

Movie starts

Cajun Fox:Roar!

Eddy:I will take down the fox.

Eddy fights Cajun Fox.

movie ends.

Philly:That's a 10!

Chris:Looks like Team Power Fist wins!

Eddy:YES!

* * *

**Spongebob:Take that Rigby, Zim, and Katz!**

* * *

Chris:Okay first vote goes to Rigby.

Rigby:No!

Chris:Another for Rigby.

Rigby:I'm screwed!

Chris:One for Nazz. Make that two for Nazz and here's another one for Rigby.

Nazz:I got two?!

Chris:Actually three and now four and you get the last vote which means your out.

Nazz:But why?!

Mandy:You're too soft for this team.

Nazz gets in the boat and leaves.

Chris:Who will leave next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

**(5) Nazz- Rigby, Zim, Edward, Katz, Mandy**

**(3) Rigby- Nazz, Bloo, Finn**

**16th. Nazz**


	3. Jail Break

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals! The teams had to make their own action movies as their first challenge of the new season. Rigby and his new buddies messed with Katz and Philly burned Rigby. They made the movies and it ended up being Team Power Fist that won and Eddy's girlfriend Nazz that was gone. What whill happen now? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

Razors cabin

Katz sits in a whoopy cotton.

Katz:HUH?!

Rigby, Zim and Edward laugh.

Rigby:Hey Katz just farted! What a loser!

Katz:HOW DEAR YOU!

Rigby:Hey everyone Katz is the lamest contestant on the so next time we lose vote him out.

Katz:I'm not the lamest one. That would be you.

Rigby:WHAT?!

Katz:Everyone on this team even that Nazz girl has made the finale except you.

Rigby:I can make a finale!

Katz:Then why haven't you then?

Rigby:Because I always get cheated out of it!

Katz:Or maybe you're just too weak and stupid to make the finale.

Zim and Edward laughed.

Rigby:You just watch! I'll make the finale, win it and then rub it in your stupid face!

* * *

**Rigby:He thinks he's all that because he made the finale! Too bad he lost badly.**

* * *

**Katz:So the raccoon thinks he can make a finale. I bet he never makes it and if he does...well he won't.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Eddy:Okay are we all agreed that I'm leader of the team?

Cartman:I say we eliminate you.

Cajun Fox:I want in on that action.

Billy:I'm going to win so I might as well lead the team.

Bloo:Can you guys keep it down?

Marceline:See even the other team is annoyed.

Cartman:Shut up!

Mandy:Its pointless to argue when there is already a captain of your team.

Chris comes and sprays something that makes everyone fall asleep.

* * *

They all wake up and there are in a dark place.

Bloo:Where are we?

Chris:(Intercom) You're in jail!

Cartman:Not again.

Finn:WHAT?! I did nothing wrong!

Billy:I'm innocent I tell you innocent!

Chris:(Intercom) Relax it's part of your challenge.

Katz:Thank goodness.

Chris:(Intercom) You have to escape the jail and I have Chef dressed as a cop to come and stop you and the first team to have all members escape wins.

* * *

**Cartman:It's in the bag.**

* * *

**Eddy:This is a riot!**

* * *

The Razors are waking.

Katz:I can't believe I'm stuck with you imbeciles.

Finn:Shut it Katz!

Bloo:Yeah you and Zim belong here anyway!

Zim:What does that mean?

Bloo:It means your both supposed to be locked up and we should just leave you in here.

Mandy:Too bad if we do that we'll lose.

Katz:Besides this team is nothing without me.

Rigby:Please we would probably do better without you!

Katz:I'm not the one who hasn't made a finale.

Edward:Can we just get in with this?!

Finn:For once I agree with Edward.

* * *

**Mandy:This team is full of idiots.**

* * *

Team Power fist is walking.

Cajun Fox:Man I hate this challenge.

Number 5:Less complaining more walking.

Cartman:Yeah you dumb fox.

Cajun Fox:Shut it fatty.

Cartman:AYE IM NOT FAT IM BIG BONED!

Spongebob:Can't we all just get along?

Cajun Fox:Can you stop being weak?!

Spongebob:I'm not weak!

* * *

**Spongebob:Thats it! First Rigby, then Katz, and now the fox?! If I can't prove it to them then I have something else I mind. (He takes a bag he brought and opens it) I haven't used these babies in a while.**

* * *

The teams run into each other.

Panini:Looks like we're here.

Number 5:Wheres Spongebob?

Spongebob:Right here.

Spongebob came out with the Anchor Arms but they didn't know so everyone was shocked.

Cajun Fox:How did you get muscles that quick?!

Spongebob:I had a really really really good work out.

Rigby:No way! This has got to be some kind of trick!

Spongebob:Yeah I remember when I used to look like that guy over there.

Spongebob points to Rigby.

Rigby:WHAT?!

Spongebob, Eddy, Bloo, Katz, Cajun Fox, Edward, and Zim laugh.

Rigby:STOP TALKING!

Panini:Guess he got what he deserved.

Finn:Yeah.

* * *

**Rigby:He is up to something! There's no way he's stronger than me!**

* * *

**Spongebob:Hows it feel Rigby?**

* * *

Chef:Stop right there!

Bloo:You'll never take me alive copper!

They all start running

Eddy:This is bad.

Katz:You don't say.

Panini:Everyone stop fighting and keep going!

Katz:Shut up!

* * *

**Katz:She cheated me and when I'm done with her she will be history.**

* * *

**Panini:Katz has got to control himself.**

* * *

Marceline:I never thought it would end this way!

Rigby throws stuff at Chef and so does everyone else.

Eddy:Run!

Team Power fist runs out of the jail.

Chris:Team Power fist wins!

Eddy:Yeah!

Rigby:Noooooooooooo!

* * *

**Rigby:So close!**

* * *

Chris:Okay so I have the votes but here is something.

Philly comes in a cast.

Philly:Someone attacked me!

Rigby:Really?

Philly:YES REALLY! I know it was you. Wait Nevermind you're too stupid.

Rigby:STOP TALKING!

Chris:Look Rigby and Katz each got three votes and the one with the one more is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katz!

Katz:WHAT?!

Rigby:In your face Katz!

Katz leaves.

Chris:What will happen next time? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

**(4) Katz- Rigby, Zim, Edward, Mandy**

**(3) Rigby- Katz, Bloo, Finn**

**15th. Katz**

**16th. Nazz**


	4. Wrath of a Killer

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals! The teams had to escape the jail and conflict was in the air. Rigby argued with Spongebob. That's no shocker. Eddy had problems with Billy, Cartman, and the fox about being tam leader. Spongebob also used the anchor arms. In the end Power Fist won the challenge and Katz was voted off. What will happen now on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

The teams were gathered watching a movie.

Rigby:Man this movies awesome!

Bloo:Got that right!

Number 5:This movies the bomb.

Cartman:Dude sweet.

Spongebob:Why do we have to watch such a violet movie?

Rigby:What's wrong? Are you scared?

Spongebob:You shouldn't get me angry.

Cajun Fox:Yeah that sponge is strong now which makes you the weak one.

Rigby:Those are probably fake!

Spongebob:I'll tell you what's not fake? The fact that you need a mint.

Rigby:STOP TALKING!

* * *

**Rigby:I know something's up! There's no way he's strong! I'll make sure to expose him once I found out how he got those and he will be outta here. Just like Katz.**

* * *

Edward:Now this movie is something that they need to show back at camp.

Zim:You humans and you're disgusting organs.

Edward:I'm a platypus.

Cartman:Dude seriously?! I thought you were a duck!

Edward:Shut it fat boy!

Cartman:AYE!

Marceline:Can we not start this guys.

Rigby:Pass the popcorn.

Edward passes Rigby the popcorn.

Rigby:Man this is good.

Eddy:I can't wit until next challenge.

Finn:Don't get cocky Eddy. Our team is gonna win this one.

Rigby:In your face pipsqueak!

Mandy:Lets get this over with.

* * *

**Number 5:This season better be worth it.**

* * *

**Cartman:I will not get robbed of my million this time.**

* * *

Chris:I hope you liked that movie because this challenge you have to survive a horror movie.

Bloo:This is gonna be awesome!

Chris:Yep it will be so Chef will be hunting you dressed as a killer and you get the rest.

Cajun Fox:I'm gonna win this thing!

Panini:Don't get cocky fox.

Cajun Fox:Shut up you stupid cheating rabbit.

Panini:Cheating? What are you taking about?

Cajun Fox:How you cheated Katz back in season three.

Panini:I one that fair and square!

Eddy:Where is Number 5 and Marceline?

Spongebob:They were just here.

* * *

**Bloo:This could be a great challenge.**

* * *

Finn:Okay team we have to win this challenge.

Zim:I agree I'm not going to elimination three times in a row.

Finn:Then we need to get our act together.

Edward:So once Finn here is right.

Finn:Nows not the time dude.

Edward:What? I was just saying.

Mandy:Can we get this over with?

Bloo:Hold on we didn't discuss our plan yet.

Zim:The plan is that you all follow my orders.

Edward:Who died and made you leader?

Zim:I made myself leader but of course I ZIM am still alive.

Rigby:I am the captain of this team. I was made remember? Now huddle up for a game plan.

The teams huddle up, talk, and split up in pairs of two.

* * *

**Finn:I think we should all have gone together.**

* * *

Zim and Edward are walking.

Edward:Man our team stinks.

Zim:I wouldn't be that bad if the blob wasn't on our team.

Edward:Yeah him and Finn are dead weight.

?:At least they won seasons.

Edward:What the?!

Zim and Edward turn to see the killer.

Zim and Edward:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

* * *

**Cartman:I got this in the bag dude. (He gets knocked out and dragged out)**

* * *

Bloo and Finn are walking.

Finn:Man I hate this team.

Bloo:It's not that bad. Then again Zim is on our team.

Finn:Not only him! Edward, Rigby, and I don't really know about Mandy.

Bloo:What are you saying?

Finn:In elimination case it's four on two!

Bloo:I just want to make it longer than Zim this time.

Finn:The only way we can make sure that happens is to get Mandy on our side.

Bloo:You may be right.

Billy comes up to them.

Billy:What's up guys.

Bloo:You have a lot of nerve talking to me after what you did last season.

Billy:Look I sorry okay but I've been meaning to talk to you.

Bloo:About what?

Billy:Look Bloo we're not enemies. You're just mad at me. So I want to settle this conflict the right way. I think this might be a rival themed season for a reason.

Finn:What are you getting at with this dude?

Billy:I wasn't talking to you. Anyway Bloo this all will lead up to one thing this season.

Bloo:What might that be?

Billy:You, Me, and the million dollars.

Bloo:WAIT! You mean us in the finale?!

Billy:Exactly. We from an alliance and take out the competition. What do you say?

Billy holds up his hand.

Finn:Don't do it man.

Bloo:I wasn't going to do it anyway.

Billy:Then you are going down hard blob.

Billy walks away.

* * *

**Bloo:Well that's it. We're rivals again.**

* * *

Next morning the remaining contestants arrive.

Chris:Power fist has Eddy, Billy, and Spongebob while Razors have Bloo, Finn, Rigby. And Mandy looks like that teams wins!

Rigby:YES! Finally!

Rigby raises his hands in the air.

Finn:Alright!

* * *

**Cajun Fox:The person who's got my vote? Eddy. With him gone I'll be able to lead the team.**

* * *

Chris:Okay first vote goes to Marceline.

Marceline:Aw.

Chris:Two for Marcy!

Marceline:WHAT?!

Chris:One for Cajun Fox.

Cajun Fox:MAN!

Chris:Two for Cajun Fox.

Cajun Fox:This sucks!

Chris:Three for Marcy and three for Cajun. Next vote is for Eddy. And the last vote is for

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marceline!

Marceline:Well at least a won a season.

Marceline flys off.

Chris:What will happen next?! Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

**(4) Marceline- Eddy, Cartman, Billy, Spongebob**

**(3) Cajun Fox- Marceline, Panini, Number 5**

**(1) Eddy- Cajun Fox**

**14th. Marceline**

**15th. Katz**

**16th. Nazz**


	5. Box Climbing

Chris:Last Time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals! The contestants watched a horror movie and had to escape from a killer. Rigby arguing with Spongebob and Cajun Fox. Bloo and Billy got into a argument and so there enemies again. So then the Razor team finally won a challenge and it we bye bye for Marceline. What will happen next? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

Early in morning Rigby, Zim, and Edward were sitting in the porch of their cabin.

Rigby:So our alliance is gonna start making moves and I say we talk about who we're gonna get rid of. First we get rid of Eddy and Spongebob.

Zim:No we get rid of the blob first!

Edward:No way! I say we drop the next challenge and kicked Finn out of here so he doesn't cheat me out of my million this time.

Zim:Who said you were winning?

Edward:I did!

Zim:You lie! For I Zim shall win two seasons in a row.

Rigby:Neither of you stand a chance against me.

Edward:Says the only one on this while team who hadn't made the finale!

Rigby:I can make the finale! I'll win it like your dumb face failed to do!

Mandy comes.

Mandy:I heard everything and I want in on this little alliance.

Zim:NO WAY!

Rigby:Hey Mandy's cool so she's in.

Edward:As long as she can help get rid of Finn I'm cool with it.

Zim:Well fine but I won't like it.

Mandy:Great now you two want to get rid of Bloo and Finn right?

Zim and Edward nod.

Mandy:Well too bad because there on our team is we wait until the merge.

A gas comes and the four smell it and fall asleep.

* * *

Both teams wake up.

Number 5:We're are we?

Chris:You're down a hole and your job is to climb these ropes. The first three of a team to get here will represent their team in the best part of the challenge.

Bloo:Sounds easy enough.

Cajun Fox:Nothing us strong contestants can't handle. Right Spongebob?

Cajun nudges Spongebob.

Spongebob:Yeah we got this.

Rigby glares at them.

* * *

**Rigby:He's up to something and I'm gonna find out what.**

* * *

**Spongebob:Hopefully these anchor arms work better than they did last time.**

* * *

Mandy:Alright get climbing.

Mandy starts to climb.

Cartman:I'm not gonna let that hippie beat me again.

Cartman climbs as well.

Panini:This should be easy.

Cajun Fox:Better not fall.

Cajun climbs up higher than her.

Eddy:Don't forget we're on the same team Cajun.

Cajun Fox:Yeah whatever.

* * *

**Eddy:Man what is with that guy.**

* * *

**Cajun Fox:He thinks that he should be leader. I'm the real leader of this team.**

* * *

Mandy, Bloo, and Rigby make it to the top.

Rigby:YES!

Mandy:It's over yet.

Cartman, Billy, and Spongebob make it up.

Cartman:CRAP!

Billy:This stinks.

Every one else makes it up.

Finn:What's next?

Chris:Okay since those six made it up its time assign matches you see there will be three rounds of boxing so the matches are Bloo vs Billy, Rigby vs Spongebob, and Last Mandy vs Cartman.

* * *

**Cartman:The hippie is gonna pay for what she did to me.**

* * *

**Mandy:Let me guess he wants payback. Well he's not gonna get it.**

* * *

**Billy:I guess the has been a long time coming Bloo.**

* * *

Bloo and Billy are in the ring with boxing gloves.

Chris:Okay and fight!

Billy:One more chance to join me.

Bloo:NO!

Billy:Then it's on!

Billy punches Bloo and then Bloo punches Billy in the face.

Finn:This is gonna get nasty.

Edward:Come on Bloo just lose so we can vote off Finn!

Finn:You do know I'm standing right next to you right?

Edward:SHUT UP!

Zim:No one wants to hear you're stupid voice.

Finn:My voice is not stupid!

Billy:Face it Bloo! You can't beat me!

Bloo:Oh yeah take this!

Bloo punches Billy on knocking him out.

Chris:Bloo wins the first round for his team!

Rigby:Sweet!

Chris:Next is Rigby vs Spongebob!

* * *

**Edward:Just lose Rigby! Just lose and vote off Finn!**

* * *

Rigby and Spongebob are in the ring with their gloves.

Cajun Fox:Hey Sponge with those muscles of yours a simple punch will knock him out!

Rigby:STOP TALKING! He's not strong and I'm going to prove it!

Chris:Okay and fight!

Rigby punches Spongebob in the face.

Spongebob:Ow.

Rigby:Come on loser hit me with those weak muscles of yours.

Rigby punches Spongebob down.

Eddy:What are you doing Spongebob?! It's just Rigby!

Rigby:SHUT UP!

* * *

**Spongebob:These gloves might be too small for the arms to fit in and I think their starting to act up. This is not good.**

* * *

Rigby keeps punching Spongebob but he tries to rise his hand and the anchor arms pop.

Eddy:What the?

Cartman:Those are fake!

Rigby:Told you!

Cajun Fox:Wait til I get my hands on that lying piece of cheese!

Rigby:He's nothing but a weak loser!

Spongebob turns around angry and punches Rigby in the knocking him out.

Chris:Spongebob wins the second round for his team!

Eddy:YES!

Chris:Last is Mandy vs Cartman.

Mandy and Cartman are in the ring with their gloves.

Mandy:You won't beat me fatty?

Cartman:Oh yeah.

Cartman grabs Mandy and kisses her.

Mandy:What the?

Mandy is dizzy and Cartman taps her and she falls down unconscious while her teammates jaws dropped.

Chris:Team Power fist wins!

* * *

**Edward:As much as I want Finn out. That we just pathetic.**

* * *

Chris:Last leaves four votes for Mandy and sees out.

Mandy:I don't know want came over me.

Bloo:Sorry Mandy.

Mandy walks away.

Chris:What will happen next? Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

**(4) Mandy- Zim, Edward, Rigby, Bloo**

**(2) Zim- Mandy, Finn**

**13th. Mandy**

**14th. Marceline **

**15th. Katz**

**16th. Nazz**


	6. Put That Arm Down

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals! The contestants did a vine climbing-boxing challenge for this one. Billy and Bloo had some conflict going on and as always Spongebob and Rigby fought it out. It was revealed that Spongebob was using anchor arms as muscles. Then Cartman kissed Mandy getting his team the win and Mandy eliminated. What will happen now?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

Rigby, Zim, and Edward were walking in the campsite.

Rigby:Man this team sucks!

Edward:Told ya! What we need is Finn outta here!

Zim:No! I refuse to be stuck on a team with that stupid blob any longer. I want him out!

Rigby:Relax Zim.

Billy walks up to them.

Billy:I want in on this alliance!

Zim:NO!

Rigby:What do you mean no? Of course he's in he's awesome!

Billy:Yeah and if we can work together we can get rid of (cough) Bloo (cough).

Zim:Excellent! As long as you're after the blob I'm good with letting you in.

* * *

**Zim:The end of the blob is near.**

* * *

Cartman is walking to his cabin and he see Spongebob and Cajun arguing.

Cartman:Stop fighting for a minute.

Cajun Fox:What do you want?

Cartman:An alliance.

Spongebob:Why?

Cartman:We can rule the game we need Eddy out so we can rule this team.

Spongebob:But you guys are mean and bad.

Cartman:Suit yourself.

* * *

**Spongebob:He is gonna have to do better than that.**

* * *

**Cartman:What a loser.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Chris:Okay I called you all here to start your challenge.

Cajun Fox:What is it?

Edward:Something stupid.

Chris:It's arm wrestling. Well have five rounds. Bloo vs Cartman, Finn vs Cajun Fox, Zim vs Billy, Edward vs Number 5, and Eddy vs Rigby!

Eddy:I got this.

Rigby:This is so mine.

Eddy:In your dreams!

Rigby:Shut up!

* * *

**Rigby:He's going down.**

* * *

**Eddy:He is so gonna get beat.**

* * *

Bloo and Cartman but their arms together.

Chris:GO!

Bloo and Cartman strengthen their arms.

Finn:You got this Bloo!

Cajun Fox:Hey Cartman beat this loser!

Cartman:I got it.

Bloo:Not you don't.

Bloo gets Cartman's hand close to the table.

Cartman:What the?!

Cartman gets his hand up and Bloo's closer down.

Bloo:Crap!

Cartman:What's wrong little blob?

Bloo gets his hand up and he is able to slam Cartman's down.

Bloo:I did it!

Chris:Bloo wins the first round!

* * *

**Cartman:Screw this!**

* * *

Chris:Up next Finn vs Cajun Fox.

Finn:I got this.

Cajun Fox:Watch the champ!

Finn and Cajun put their arms together.

Chris:GO!

Finn and Cajun strengthen their arms.

Chris:Go!

Cajun Fox:I'm facing a loser.

Finn:You're the loser!

Cajun gets Finn's arm close to the table.

Cajun Fox:You may be weaker than him.

Cajun points to Spongebob.

Spongebob:Hey!

Finn:Dude how can you say that about your teammate?!

Cajun Fox:He's a loser just like you.

Bloo:Come on Finn! Put that fox in his place!

Cajun Fox:Ain't gonna happen.

Finn:Oh it'll happen!

Finn gets Cajun's arm close to the table.

Rigby:Alright Finn!

Cajun Fox:You can't win anything.

Finn:You're talking to the winner of season 4!

Cajun Fox:Shut up!

Cajun Fox spits on Finn and puts his arm down.

Chris:Cajun Fox wins the second round!

Finn:This isn't fair! He spit on me!

Chris:I didn't see anything.

* * *

**Finn:Stupid cheating fox!**

* * *

Chris:Next is Zim vs Billy!

Zim and Billy put their arms together.

Chris:Go!

Billy puts Zim's arm close to the table.

Billy:This is easy.

Zim:I can't lose! I'm ZIM!

Philly burst through the door.

Philly:Guys I know who attacked me!

Chris:Not now dude.

Philly:It was Billy!

Billy:No way!

Zim puts Billy's arm down.

Chris:Zim wins the third round!

Billy:That guy cheated me! That's why I really did attack him!

Philly punches Billy in the stomach and runs off.

Philly:Take that!

Chris:Next round is Edward vs Number 5!

Edward:I'll use my skills in this one.

Number 5:What skills?

Edward:Shut up!

Number 5 and Edward put their arms together.

Chris:GO!

Number 5 and Edward strengthen their arms and Number 5 puts his arm down in two minutes.

Chris:Number 5 wins!

Number 5:YES!

Edward:Crap!

Chris:Last round is Eddy vs Rigby!

* * *

**Rigby:It's in the bag!**

* * *

Eddy and Rigby out their arms together.

Chris:GO!

Eddy and Rigby strengthen their arms.

Eddy:This is going to be so easy.

Rigby:I'm gonna win.

Cajun Fox:Cream this loser Eddy.

Zim:Come on Rigby!

Edward:Show him who's boss!

Eddy gets Rigby's arm down.

Eddy:You know you can't beat me Rigby.

Rigby tries to get his arm up but can't.

Rigby:I will win!

Eddy:Well it doesn't look like it.

Rigby thinks to himself.

Rigby:Take this!

Rigby kicks Eddy in the shin.

Eddy:Ow!

Rigby puts Eddy's arm down.

Chris:Rigby's team wins!

Finn:He did cheat.

Zim:Sweet!

* * *

**Finn:He may be in my team but cheating is not cool.**

* * *

Chris:Looks like Billy's the one leaving with the most votes.

Billy:What?!

Cajun Fox:You lost quick.

Cartman:Too quick.

Billy walks away.

Chris:What will happen next time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

**12th. Billy**

**13th. Mandy**

**14th. Marceline**

**15th. Katz**

**16th. Nazz**

**(6) Billy- Eddy, Cartman, Cajun Fox, Number 5, Panini, Spongebob**

**(1) Eddy- Billy**


	7. Don't Get Hit

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals! The teams had arm wrestling matches. Bloo beat Cartman after being taunted by him. Cajun Fox cheated his way to victory and got his old rival Finn down and Rigby did the same when he kicked Eddy in the shun. In the end Billy got the boot for being the quickest one on his team to lose. What will happen now on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

**Finn:I will get back at that fox for cheating.**

* * *

Razor's cabin

Finn:We need to form an alliance.

Bloo:I think so too.

Finn:Yeah with Rigby, Zim, and Edward all being jerks we're out numbered so we need to do our best to win these challenges and get to the merge.

Bloo:We got this!

Finn:Yeah!

Finn and Bloo high fived.

* * *

**Bloo:Sweet! With thus alliance thing going me and Finn can get to the merge and we can stop Zim and get rid of him because there is no way he's winning another season.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Cajun Fox:It feels good to win.

Finn:You cheated!

Eddy:You know who else cheated? Rigby!

Rigby:You're just jealous.

Eddy:In your dreams furball!

Spongebob:Guys just stop fighting.

Rigby:Looks like cheesy is trying to step in.

Cajun Fox:Oh here we go.

Edward:Wimp alert!

Cajun Fox, Rigby, and Edward laughed.

Number 5:I don't see you guys winning.

Rigby:I can win!

Cajun Fox:I'm the best on this team!

Eddy:Yeah right!

Cajun Fox:You know I am!

Eddy:Who here won a season? That's right me!

Panini:Well I did too.

Chris:Okay it's challenge time!

Spongebob:What is it?

Chris:Another dodgeball challenge! It goes like this five will go up for their team and the first team to win two out of three wins the challenge.

* * *

**Cajun Fox:It's in the bag.**

* * *

Dodgeball court

Cajun Fox:I'll go.

Eddy:I know I'm going.

Panini:I want to try.

Number 5:Me too.

Cartman:Looks like the sponge is taking the bench.

Spongebob:Okay.

* * *

**Spongebob:I don't mind sitting out.**

* * *

The teams are now in the court.

Chris:GO!

Edward:Hey Finn don't get distracted this time.

Finn:Okay I wo...

Finn gets hit with a dodgeball.

Cajun Fox:Take that!

Finn:Aw man!

Edward:Weak.

Edward gets hit in the face.

Cajun Fox:That's two for me!

* * *

**Edward:Okay so since me, Rigby, and Zim are in an alliance I figured we can vote off Finn. He's not gonna cheat me out of my money like season 4.**

* * *

Bloo throws one at Panini and Cartman.

Bloo:YES!

Cajun Fox throws one at Bloo.

Bloo:NO!

Cajun Fox laughs and gets hit in the face by Rigby.

Rigby:Hahah sucker!

Rigby and Zim realize that their the only ones left against Eddy and Number 5.

Zim throws one at Number 5 but she dodges and hits him with one.

Number 5:YES!

Rigby hits Number 5.

Rigby:This is awesome!

Eddy:No this is!

Eddy hits Rigby.

Chris:Power fist wins the first round!

Spongebob:Yay!

Chris:Next round!

Panini:I'll sit this one out!

Spongebob:Yeah I can go!

Cajun Fox facepalmed in anger.

* * *

**Cajun Fox:Just great.**

* * *

Chris:Ready and Go!

Spongebob:I can do this!

Rigby:What lose it for your team?

Spongebob:I can win it for my team!

Rigby:Yeah you could've by sitting in the bench the whole challenge!

Rigby fell to the floor laughing.

Spongebob:Says the guy who can't win a season.

Rigby:That's it!

Spongebob and Rigby throw a ball at each other which hit them.

Zim and Edward throw dodgeballs at Eddy and Cajun Fox but they dodge.

Cajun Fox:Ha!

Number 5 and Cartman hit Zim and Edward with balls.

Finn:We have to win this Bloo!

Bloo hits Number 5 and Cartman.

Bloo:I got two!

Finn hits Eddy.

Finn:Yeah I got one!

Cajun Fox throws one at Finn but he dodges and it hits Bloo.

Finn:Just you and me fox.

Cajun Fox:Bring it loser.

Cajun picks up two balls and throws them at Finn but he dodges and hits him with one.

Chris:Sharp Razors win the second round!

Rigby:Yes!

Chris:Last round.

* * *

**Rigby:Time for theses losers to lose.**

* * *

**Eddy:This is the all or nothing round. We got this.**

* * *

Cajun Fox:You sit this one out!

Cajun points to Spongebob.

Number 5:Leave the guy alone.

Cartman:Sitting this one out.

Cajun Fox:No!

Panini:I'm back in

* * *

**Cajun Fox:That piece of cheese is gonna cost us the win.**

* * *

Chris:Okay ready and go!

Zim:Let's win this!

Number 5 hits Zim.

Zim:No!

Number 5 gets hit by Finn.

Finn:Alright!

Cajun Fox hits Rigby and Bloo.

Cajun Fox:Take that!

Finn hits Cajun and Panini.

Finn:In your face fox!

Eddy:Take this!

Eddy throws one at Finn but he dodges and hits Eddy with one.

Edward:Okay Finn it's just us against cheesy so don't lose.

Finn:That's not his name and I won't.

Edward:Just don't lose.

Finn:Okay.

Edward:Don't..

Finn:I got i...

Finn gets hit by Spongebob.

Edward smirks and Spongebob hits him.

Chris:Power fist wins!

* * *

**Spongebob:Did he want me to hit him?**

* * *

**Edward:The plan worked! Finn's going down!**

* * *

Chris:Okay this vote goes to Finn.

Finn:Aw man.

Chris:Second is for Edward.

Edward:Whatever.

Chris:Two for Finn.

Finn:No!

Chris:Second to last vote is for Edward and the last one is for...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Edward!

Edward:WHAT?!

Chris:You're out.

Edward:But how?!

Rigby:I voted for you because you threw the challenge and lost to cheesehead.

Edward:I was supposed to win this time!

Edward stomps away in anger.

Chris:What will happen next time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

**(3) Edward- Finn, Bloo, Rigby**

**(2) Finn- Edward, Zim**

**11th. Edward**

**12th. Billy**

**13th. Mandy**

**14th. Marceline**

**15th. Katz**

**16th. Nazz**


	8. Shots and Flags

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals! The teams had a game of dodgeball. There was plenty of conflict with Finn and Cajun Fox or Spongebob and Rigby. Edward came up with a plan to try and get Finn out and made his team lose. This got him kicked out instead of Finn. Who will win this time? Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

Zim:How could you kick him off?!

Rigby:He cost us the challenge dude.

Zim:But we could have kicked that boy off.

Rigby:Well it's too late now.

Zim:We have to make sure he leaves this time.

Rigby:No! No dropping the challenge dude! I can't stand sling to Eddy and Spongebob!

* * *

**Rigby:I am not losing just because Zim can't get along with Finn and Bloo. I will show the other team that I will win.**

* * *

**Zim:He needs to listen to reason! I mean come on! I won last season!**

* * *

Mess Hall

Cajun Fox:Why couldn't we leave instead off Edward?

Panini:Who?

Cajun Fox:Him!

Cajun Fox points to Finn.

Spongebob:He's a nice guy.

Cajun Fox:Did I ask the weakling?

Panini:You know what you really did to stop messing with him.

Number 5:Yeah fox

Cajun Fox:I'll mess with whoever I want to.

Eddy:You better not mess with me!

Cartman:Or me!

Cajun Fox:Shut up!

Number 5:Next time we lose I think you should leave.

Cajun Fox:I'm not leaving.

Eddy:What makes you so sure?

Cajun Fox:I'm the best on this team remember.

Eddy:Maybe best at sucking it up for the team.

Finn:Ha! Take that fox!

Cajun Fox:Shut up loser!

Finn:Why do you come make me?!

Finn and Cajun Fox glare at each other.

Bloo:This is tense.

Chris:Yes it is and so is today's challenge! I have something to say.

Number 5:What is it?

Chris:This is the last challenge before the merge!

Cartman:Sweet!

Bloo:Awesome!

Chris:Here's the deal each team will have a speed boat for the boat race to collect the golden flag that is outside in the middle of the water. Each team will be given two canons with water balloons in order to stop the other team from getting it first.

Rigby:It's in the bag!

Cajun Fox:For my team!

Finn:Wrong fox! We will win!

* * *

**Finn:That fox will not win this time!**

* * *

**Cajun Fox:That kid will get what's coming to him.**

* * *

Rigby:Okay who's I going to drive the boat?

Bloo gets the wheel and so does Zim.

Bloo:I'm driving the boat!

Zim:No I ZIM shall drive the boat!

Bloo:Dude go away!

Bloo pushes Zim.

Zim:No you go away!

Zim pushes Bloo and they start fighting.

Rigby:Alright! Finn is driving the boat and you two can shoot the water balloons at the other team!

Finn:Got it!

Bloo:I can do that!

Zim:Fine.

Bloo and Zim get the cannons.

Rigby:Alright Finn be ready!

* * *

**Rigby:Theres no way we're losing this time.**

* * *

Eddy:Okay I'm shooting one of these babies!

Cajun Fox gets the wheel.

Cajun Fox:I'll take the wheel and drive us to victory.

Cartman:I got the other cannon.

Eddy and Cartman high fived.

Number 5:Okay we can do this!

Panini:Yeah!

Spongebob:Okay we can do this!

* * *

**Panini:I think we have a good shot at winning this.**

* * *

Chris:Alright ready and go!

The boat's start and drive off.

Cajun Fox:I got this!

The other team passes theirs.

Number:No we gonna do something!

Cajun Fox:I'll catch up!

Rigby sees their boat.

Rigby:Okay guys shoot them!

Bloo and Zim shoot the water balloons at the other team but the boat catches up.

Zim:How could you screw up so badly?!

Bloo:It wasn't my fault!

Finn:Yeah Zim shut being messed up!

Zim:Shut up!

Finn:Just leave people alone.

Zim:Now I know how Edward feels.

Eddy and Cartman shoot at their boat and Bloo and Zim start shooting and now the teams are shooting at each other.

Cartman:Give up!

Bloo:No way!

Rigby:Yeah this is our challenge!

Eddy:In your dreams!

Spongebob:Come on guys let's stop the fighting and on with the challenge!

Cajun Fox:We're not going to take that from a weak loser.

Spongebob:I'm not a weak loser!

Cajun Fox:Yes you are!

Number 5:Leave the guy alone!

* * *

**Number 5:That fox is really annoying. He just can't leave that poor sponge alone.**

* * *

**Cartman:I'm not going to lose this challenge! I am going to win this challenge and make sure I make the merge and find someone to form an alliance with and win my million dollars!**

* * *

Both boats get to the flag.

Rigby:I see it!

Rigby goes for it but Number 5 gets it first.

Chris comes on a boat.

Chris:Power fist wins yet another challenge!

* * *

**Finn:No! Not again!**

* * *

Chris:Okay first vote goes to Finn.

Finn:What?!

Chris:Next is for Zim.

Zim:This sucks!

Chris:Another one for Finn.

Finn:No way!

Chris:Last vote is for..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zim!

Rigby:What's the tiebreaker gonna be?

Chris:An arm wrestling match.

Finn and Zim put their arms together on a table brought by Chef.

Chris:Okay go!

Finn and Zim strengthen their arms.

Bloo:Come on Finn!

Rigby:You can do it Zim!

Zim:Give up boy! There is no way you can be ZIM!

Finn:I will!

Zim:How can you possibly...

Finn gets Zim's arm down.

Chris:Finn wins! Zim is out!

Zim:Noooooooo!

Bloo:Take that!

Zim:I won last season! How can I not win again?!

Zim is dragged away by Chef.

Chris:What will happen in the merge? Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Rivals!

* * *

**(2) Zim- Finn, Bloo**

**(2) Finn- Zim, Rigby**

**10th. Zim**

**11th. Edward**

**12th. Billy**

**13th. Mandy**

**14th. Marceline**

**15th. Katz**

**16th. Nazz**


End file.
